escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La ladrona de libros
|páginas original = 550 |isbn original = 978-0-375-84220-7 }} La ladrona de libros (título original en inglés, The Book Thief) es una novela de Markus Zusak publicada en 2005. Se llevó el Premio Michael L. Printz en 2007. Para septiembre de 2009 había estado 105 semanas en la lista de superventas juveniles del New York Times. La ladrona de libros, novela narrada desde el punto de vista de la Muerte, nos presenta a Liesel Meminger, una niña que se va a vivir con una familia adoptiva, compuesta por dos miembros, Hans y Rosa Hubermann, en un pueblo cercano a Múnich (Molching), en la Alemania anterior a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El partido de Hitler está en auge y sus seguidores son más numerosos cada día. A lo largo de toda la historia, se muestra el interés de Liesel por la literatura, al tiempo que se narra cómo deberá tomar partido y demostrar todo su valor en tiempos convulsos. Personajes * Liesel Meminger: Rubia y de ojos azules, es la protagonista de la historia. La adopta la familia Hubermann cuando su padre "abandona" a su familia y su madre se ve obligada a darla en adopción. Su hermano menor, Werner, muere en el camino a la casa Hubermann. Con el tiempo se encariña de Hans Hubermann, su padre de acogida, y tiene una relación tensa, pero cariñosa con su madre adoptiva, Rosa. Se hace amiga de Max, el judío que los Hubermann esconden; así como de la esposa del alcalde, que permite a Liesel leer, pedir prestado y robar los libros de su biblioteca. También se hace amiga de los otros niños de Himmelstrasse, como Rudy Steiner, que se convierte en su mejor amigo. Los libros salvaron su vida, pues al ser bombardeado Himmelstrasse ella estaba en el sótano de su casa escribiendo. Eligió el sótano como lugar en el que pasar el tiempo porque allí compartía el amor por las palabras con Max, y fue allí donde aprendió a leer y a escribir. * Hans Hubermann: El padre adoptivo de Liesel, que trabaja como pintor. Tiene el mal hábito de fumar y es adicto a los cigarrillos. Sirvió al ejército alemán durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Al final fue el único superviviente de su compañía, ya que eligió quedarse atrás mientras los otros soldados eran enviados a una peligrosa y fatal misión. En la era del Holocausto, no está de acuerdo con el partido nazi, pero se ve obligado a unirse; y es, al ser aceptado en el partido nazi, enrolado en el ejército alemán con el fin de proteger su vida y la de su familia. Sus ojos son de color gris plateado y presenta una estatura muy elevada, aunque a pesar de esto se describe como muy capaz de mezclarse con la multitud. El padre de Max Vandenburg, Erik, un amigo del ejército (que salvó la vida de Hans), le enseñó a tocar el acordeón, y de vez en cuando toca en los bares para ganar dinero extra. Tiene un inmenso cariño por Liesel, a quien consolaba después de sufrir pesadillas con su hermano muerto, y le enseña a leer. Sin embargo, Hans tiene una pelea con su hijo real, Hans Jr., debido al apoyo de este a los nazis. Hans Hubermann muere en el bombardeo sobre Himmelstrasse. *Hans Hubermann Jr: Hijo de Hans Hubermann. Miembro del partido nazi. Se desconoce su estado. * Rosa Hubermann: Madre de acogida de Liesel. Para complementar el ingreso familiar, lava y plancha la ropa de los cinco hogares más ricos en Molching; sin embargo, va perdiendo sus trabajos uno por uno, el último en la casa de Hermann. Tiene un temperamento fuerte y es conocida por enderezar anteriores hijos adoptivos. A pesar de que a menudo insulta a Liesel se preocupa mucho por ella. Liesel, además, admira su cualidad de poder tomar decisiones en los momentos críticos. Tiene dos hijos biológicos: Trudy y Hans Jr. Rosa muere en el bombardeo sobre Himmelstrasse. * Max Vandenburg: El muchacho judío que los Hubermann esconden en el sótano de su casa. Su pelo es como de plumas y sus ojos son marrones cenagosos. Hans esconde a Max para salvarle la vida, al igual que el padre de Max, Erik Vandenburg, salvó la de Hans en la otra Gran Guerra. Max se hace amigo de Liesel debido a que ambos se despertaban de las pesadillas en plena madrugada y por el amor que ambos tienen por las palabras. La pesadilla de Max es que Hitler baja por las escaleras del sótano y se pelea con él, cada noche. Escribe dos libros para ella: el primero se lo regaló en Navidad, titulado "El vigilante", y el segundo se lo dejó antes de irse, "El árbol de las palabras". Él será llevado por la Gestapo alemana al campo de concentración Dachau, pero se las arregla para volver a Molching después de la guerra y se une a Liesel al final de la novela. Es el único ser querido más cercano a Liesel que sobrevive, aparte de Alex Steiner. * Rudy Steiner: Mejor amigo de Liesel. Es ocho meses mayor que ella y se caracteriza por tener piernas huesudas, dientes afilados, ojos azules y pelo de color limón. A pesar de ser el ideal alemán (pelo rubio y ojos azules), no simpatiza con el nazismo. Está afiliado a la Juventud Hitleriana por ser obligatorio en la época. Como parte de una familia con seis hijos, Rudy está permanentemente hambriento. Es conocido en todo el barrio debido al "incidente Jesse Owens": una noche se había pintado con carbón todo el cuerpo y corría cien metros en el ámbito deportivo local. Es académico y dotado atléticamente, lo que atrae al Partido Nazi a intentar llevárselo a una escuela de entrenamiento físico, pero sus padres rechazan la idea. Como castigo, llevan a su padre, Alex Steiner, a la guerra. También se mete en problemas en las Juventudes Hitlerianas por hablar de más y por su naturaleza rebelde. Rudy a menudo acompaña a Liesel en sus aventuras y está con ella en las buenas y en las malas. También le toma el pelo con regularidad (aunque siempre sin éxito) pidiéndole un beso, sobre todo después de prestarle su ayuda o hacerle un favor; por ejemplo, cuando uno de los libros de Liesel (y la posesión más preciada) es arrojado al río y Rudy lo rescata. Muere en el bombardeo sobre Himmelstrasse. Liesel finalmente le concede un beso mientras él yace muerto en la calle. * Ilsa Hermann: La esposa del alcalde de Molching. Tuvieron un hijo, Johann Hermann, quien fue muerto en Rusia. Rosa y Liesel lavaron y plancharon su ropa por un tiempo. Finalmente, la mala situación económica obliga a Ilsa a despedirlas, lo que provoca una discusión con Liesel. A pesar de esto, Ilsa permite Liesel a que lea sus libros e incluso a que se los robe. Deja que Liesel viva con ella después de enterarse de que ésta había sobrevivido al bombardeo de Himmelstrasse. * Tommy Müller: Un amigo de Rudy Steiner y Liesel. Niño rubio, típico alemán. Tiene un problema auditivo, lo que le llevó a tener múltiples cirugías de oído, que a su vez le causaron tics. Como resultado, es frecuentemente objeto de burla entre sus compañeros y castigado por el jefe de las Juventudes Hitlerianas cuando es incapaz de obedecer las órdenes sin demora. Tommy muere en el bombardeo sobre Himmelstrasse. * Frau Holtzapfel: Vecina de los Hubermann. Originalmente, es objeto de odio de Rosa porque siempre escupe en la puerta de los Hubermann por una vieja enemistad entre las familias. Sin embargo, Liesel empieza a leerle sus libros, dándole sus raciones de café a Rosa Hubermann a cambio y dejando de escupir en su puerta. Tiene dos hijos, Robert y Michael. El primero murió en el campo de batalla, mientras que Michael, el mayor, se suicidó unos meses después. Frau Holtzapfel es asesinada en el bombardeo sobre Himmelstrasse * Alex Steiner: Padre de Rudy. Se caracteriza por no demostrar sus sentimientos, un hombre con el rostro de madera. Es el sastre de Himmelstrasse, lo llaman a la guerra por evitar la entrada Rudy en el Partido Nazi. Es el único sobreviviente de la familia Steiner al atentado a la Himmelstrasse, ya que estaba en la guerra. Se siente culpable por la muerte de Rudy porque, según él, su hijo se habría salvado de no haber dado la negativa a la Gestapo. Cuando vuelve de la guerra y se entera de que Liesel también ha sobrevivido, corre a su encuentro. Liesel le confiesa que había besado a Rudy, y Alex asomó en su rostro lágrimas de madera y una sonrisa de palo. En esta novela he encontrado las mejores descripciones que he podido leer durante muchos años. Premios *2006 - Commonwealth Writers Prize for Best Book *2006 - Horn Book Fanfare *2006 - Kirkus Reviews Editor Choice Award *2006 - School Library Journal Best Book of the Year *2006 - Publishers Weekly Best Children's Book of the Year *2006 - Booklist Children's Editors' Choice *2006 - Bulletin Blue Ribbon Book *2007 - ALA Best Books for Young Adults *2007 - Michael L. Printz Honor Bookno *2007 - Book Sense Book of the Year *2009 - Pacific Northwest Young Readers Choice Master List Referencias Enlaces externos The Book Thief on FantasticFiction.co.uk Categoría:Literatura infantil Categoría:Novelas de 2007 Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de Australia